Riley Smith
|birthplace = Cedar Rapids, Iowa |family = Russ Smith Roxanne Smith |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Riley Bryant Smith is an American actor, musician, and model. Biography Smith was born in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, on April 12, 1978, and raised on his parents' horse ranch in Marion. He became an accomplished rider and competed in a horse show for the first time when he was nine years old. When he was fifteen years old, he won fourth place in the 3-Year-Old Mares division at the American Quarter Horse Youth World Championship. At the age of sixteen, he won the American Quarter Horse Youth World Championship. At the age of seventeen, Smith became president of the 50,000-member youth association, thus becoming the youngest person to ever serve as corresponding vice-president of the American Quarter Horse Youth Association. Smith graduated from Alburnett Junior-Senior High School in 1997. Afterwards, he planned to earn a college degree to cover his horse racing. However, his plans for his future changed when a local talent scout found him and recognized his talent at the Westdale Mall in Cedar Rapids. As a result, Smith flew to New York City to compete at the International Modeling and Talent Association Convention. It was there where he was signed to a Tommy Hilfiger modeling campaign, and Smith used the money he earned from this stint to pay for acting classes. Three months later, Smith flew to Los Angeles, California, to do a screen test for The WB-produced 1998 pilot Minor Threat, but the pilot was not picked up. After that, he went on to do screen tests for eight prime-time network pilots. He also landed more than a dozen guest-starring roles and three recurring roles, all in a multitude of TV shows. On Criminal Minds Smith portrayed Ryan Phillips, a budding serial killer and thrill killer who was shot and killed by former hitman Jack Vaughan for abducting his daughter. He appeared in the Season Three episode "3rd Life". Filmography *Frequency (2016-present) as Frank Sullivan (13 episodes) *Interior Night (2016) as Eddie Banks *Bleed (2016) as Eric *CSI: Cyber (2016) as Keith Walker *The HOA (2016) as Shawn *Urban Cowboy (2016) as Wes *Studio City (2015) as Jax *Nashville (2015) as Markus Keen (7 episodes) *The Messengers (2015) as Mark Plowman (6 episodes) *True Detective (2015) as Steve Mercer (2 episodes) *Margreet (2015) as Rene (short) *10,000 Days (2014) as Sam Beck *Deliverance Creek (2014) as Toby *True Blood (2014) as Keith (5 episodes) *Dragon Nest: Warriors' Dawn (2014) as Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Shirin in Love (2014) as William *Christmas in Conway (2013) as Tommy Harris *Beauty and the Beast (2013) as The Bombmaker (2 episodes) *A Day in the Country (2013) as Lt. Nikl (short) *90210 (2012-2013) as Riley Wallace (7 episodes) *Untitled Bounty Hunter Project (2013) as Sean Huggins *Gallowwalkers (2012) as Fabulos *Sunday's Mother (2012) as Jason (short) *Cooper and Stone (2011) as Danny Kovacs *The Playboy Club (2011) as Wade (2 episodes) *Universal Squadrons (2011) as Lance *The Glades (2011) as Greg Wheeler *The Closer (2011) as Trey Gavin *Leverage (2010) as Sophie's Dr. Abernathy *10,000 Days (2010) as Sam Beck *Night and Day (2010) as Jim Pollard *Ghost Whisperer (2009) as Sean Flannery *Make It Happen (2008) as Russ *Criminal Minds - "3rd Life" (2008) TV episode - Ryan Phillips *The Madness of Jane (2008) as Dane *Women's Murder Club (2007) as Jamie Galvan *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) as Jordan Rockwell *Drive (2007) as Rob Laird (5 episodes) *Graduation (2007) as Chauncey Boyd *White Air (2007) as Alex *Weapons (2007) as Jason *The Way (2006) as Karl *Spring Break Shark Attack (2005) as Shane Jones *Joan of Arcadia (2004-2005) as Andy Baker (5 episodes) *Hawaii (2004) as Sheldon *Summerland (2004) as Tanner (2 episodes) *New York Minute (2004) as Jim, The Bike Messenger *The Plight of Clownana (2004) as Riley (short) *24 (2003) as Kyle Singer (6 episodes) *Radio (2003) as Johnny *Peacemakers (2003) as Eric Soper *Barely Legal (2003) as Jake *CSI: Miami (2003) as Jack *Eastwick (2002) as Dakota *Boston Public (2002) as Mark *Birds of Prey (2002) as 18-Year-Old "Guy" *Full Ride (2002) as Matt Sabo *Eight Legged Freaks (2002) as Randy *Raising Dad (2002) as Jared Ashby (9 episodes) *McLeod's Daughters (2002) as Young Boy #1 *Chestnut Hill (2001) as Jamie Eastman *Not Another Teen Movie (2001) as Les *All About Us (2001) as Jeremy *Gideon's Crossing (2001) as Derek Fitzhugh (3 episodes) *Motocrossed (2001) as Dean Talon *Once and Again (2000-2001) as Pace (2 episodes) *Wild Grizzly (2000) as Josh Harding *Lovers Lane (2000) as Michael Lamson *Hang Time (2000) as Dave Carter *Bring It On (2000) as Guy Cheerleader *Voodoo Academy (2000) as Christopher Sawyer (video) *Freaks and Geeks (2000) as Todd Schellinger (5 episodes) *7th Heaven (1999) as Tyler *Teenage Alien Avengers (1999) as Chad *One World (1998) as Riley 'SOUNDTRACK' *Shirin in Love (2014) **Vancouver **Stay **Bang Bang **Here With Me 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors